khamoshiya
by writersayu
Summary: duo new story
1. chapter 1

**At Bureau****Daya . Abhi Aaj Night ka kya plan hai tumara****Abhijeet . Kyu****Daya . Batao Na Pehle****Abhijeet . Aaj main taarika ko raat ko dinner par le jaa raha hu ab to batao ki tum kyu puch rahe ho****Daya . Abhijeet aaj jana jaruri he kya i mean ki tum fir kabhi chale jaao na taarika ko dinner par leke aaj hum Movie dekhne jaaye mujhe mulm hai tum mujhe mana nahi karoge****Abhijeet . Hmm but is time mujhe maaf kardena yaar but main teri wish aaj to puri nahi kar sakta hum kal jaayege Movie dekhne main taarika se kiya hua waada tod nahi sakta hun****Daya . tum bhut bure ho abhijeet i hate you kal ki aayi hui us taarika ke liye mujhe hurt kar rahe ho i hate you aaj ke baad humari dosti khatam****Abhijeet . Daya Yaar Aisa Mat Kar Itni si choti se baat ke liye aapni itni saalo ki dosti ko to khatam mat kar****Daya . Main Keh diya so keh diya****Then at same time acp sir came there****Acp sir . Kya Chal Raha Tumdono Bahar tak tumdono ki aawaz aa rahi hai agar laadai karne ka itna he shok he to kahi aur jaake laadai karo Bureau main nahi****Abhijeet . Sorry sir****Daya go from there****Abhijeet . Sir Daya Ki or se bhi sorry****Acp sir . Kya hua hai tumdono ke beech main kyu jaagad rahe the aapas main****Abhijeet . Nothing serious sir hum to bas aise he****Acp sir . Acha Nothing serious tum dono to bas aise timepaas ke liye jaagad rahe the kyu****Abhijeet . Haa sir****Acp sir . Agar aage jaakar ye timepaas bhaari pad jaaye to mujhe se mat kehna****AbhijeetPov . taarika ko maana kardu nahi maana karuga to gusaa ho jaayegi par daya ko samjhna bhi jaruri kahi gusse mein wo kuch kar na lee****How About CHAPTER 1 What You Think****What Happened With duo****Sorry for short becuse asli dhamaka to aage hai**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry dear reader First Chapter was totally Mess but this chapter clean hope so you liked this twist 😊

At restoreat

Taarika . You are not happy

Abhijeet . Nahi to main khush hu tum aise kyu puch rahi ho

Taarika . Main dekh rahi hu jab se tum aaye ho Paresaan ho koi tenison hai kya

Abhijeet . Hmm 😞

Taarika . Kya hua hai Abhijeet

Abhijeet Tell Everything to Taarika

Abhijeet . aur issi karan wo bureau se gusse mein chala gaya

Taarika . Ye kya kiya tumne abhi kyu bichare ko hurt kiyaa agar pehle mujhe call karke ye sab bata dete to ye sab na hota

Abhijeet . main batane wala tha par tum kahi gusaa na ho jaao is wajah se maine tumhe nahi bataya

Taarika . tum kyu nahi samjhte abhijeet main itni bhi selfish nahi hun main jaanti hu ki daya tumare kitna important hai tum kabhi usse hurt nahi karte par aaj meri wajah se tumne usse hurt kiyaa pata nahi wo kya soch raha hoga mere baaremein kahi usse aisa na lage ki main usse uske dost ko chain liya 😞

Abhijeet . Taarika tum tension mat wo aisa kuch bhi soch nahi raha hoga

Taarika . Abhijeet i think tumhe ab jana chaiye

Abhijeet . par Taarika

Taarika . Abhijeet no par var chup chap jaao daya se baat karo uska gusaa shant karo dinner ka kya hai hum fir abhi aayege lekin agar daya ne gusse mein kuch kar diya to Hum usse abhi wapas pehle jaisa nahi kar paayege

Abhijeet . Thank you so much Taarika

Taarika . Ismein Thank you kaisa Jis tara daya tumara bhai hai ussi tara wo bhi mera bhi kuch to hai Ab jada time west mat karo jaldi jaao

At Home

Abhijeet Saw that the door was locked

Abhijeet . Ye Daya kaha gaye kahi Taarika ka daar sach to nahi na ho gaya kahi daya gusse mein kahi chala to nahi na gaya Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta

Abhijeet calling to Daya but daya mobile is switch off

Abhijeet . Daya ka mobile switch chahe jo bhi hojaaye Daya kabhi bhi mobile switch nahi karta fir aaj Daya ka mobile switch kahi Daya kisi musibat mein to nahi aisa nahi ho sakta jarur mujhe paresaan karne ke liye sahab ne mobile switch rakha hoga par ab mein isse dudhuga kaise kahi wo uske ghar to nahi na chala gaya jaake dekhna padega

At Daya home

Abhijeet Saw that the door was locked

Abhijeet . Ye daya yaha bhi nahi aaya ti Aakhir gaya kaha kahi sachmain daya kissi musibat main to nahi Ab main kaha dudhuga isse

Going to the Neighborhood house

Neighborhood lady . are abhijeet beta tum aaj achank wo bhi raat ko

Abhijeet . wo aunty aaj Daya aaya tha ghar

Neighborhood lady . Nhi to

Abhijeet . aapko yakin hai ki daya nhi aaya yaha

Neighborhood lady . Haa beta tum dono last time saath main he to aaye the uske baad daya to nhi aaya Aur aaj tum aaye ho aur daya ke baaremein puchtach kar rahe ho koi problem hua he kya beta

Abhijeet . Nahi aunty main chalta hun mujhe ek important kaam hai

Neighborhood lady . thik hai sabhalkar jana beta

Abhijeet . Hmm

at same moment abhijeet mobile ringing abhijeet recived call

On Call

abhijeet . Hello Kaun Bol Raha Kya Thik hai main aata hu

call cut

At place

abhijeet . doc wo kaisa hai

doc . halat Serious hai Abhi tak unhe hosh nahi aaya hai

abhijeet . Aakhir hua kya hai aur usse yaha par lekar kaun aaya

Doc . unhe ek admi lekar aaya tha jab wo unhe le kar aaya tha tab wo bhut jhakhmi the unka kaafi khoon bedh gaya tha

Abhijeet . Doc Usse hosh kab tak aayega

Doc . sham tak aayega hosh unhe

Abhijeet . Thank you doc

Doc . welcome

Eveing

Daya Aware comes Abhijeet hold Daya Hand Daya Open Eyes his looking Abhijeet

Abhijeet . Daya kaha chala gaya tha tu yaar bina bataye

Daya . Unlce aap kaun hai aap aur aap lo kyu rahe hai mera naam daya nahi monty hai

Abhijeet . Yaar ye kya raha he tu main hu tumara bhai abhijeet aur tumara naam monty nahi daya hai

daya . Main aapko nahi janta Unlce

be cont


End file.
